Fate Steps In
by A11y50n
Summary: Kurt and Jane meet and there are sparks immediately but Jane is with someone.


Fate Steps In

It wasn't his scene but he promised he'd show his face, so here he was on a Saturday night instead of in front his TV enjoying a pizza and beer. There were so many people here, he found Patterson, his honorary sister. She worked at the FBI with him, she was the resident geek and proud of it and if he was honest, if Patterson wasn't there then the NYO would no longer be, as he was not great with technology but he seemed to be the best of the rest which really said something.

Right form her first day; Patterson didn't take any crap from him. She called him out on his shit and made it her personal mission to make sure that those at the NYO were competent enough with electronics. She nagged him about working too hard just like Sarah did. Hence why he was at this party, she made him promise to stay for half an hour, she knew when not to press but she also knew how to make him feel guilty and he fell for it every single time. 15 minutes down, 15 mins to go. He headed to the kitchen to get a beer. It was quieter in the kitchen and there were less people around which he liked. He toyed with staying in the kitchen for the rest of the time but dismissed that idea because Patterson would know and make him feel guilty and she would hold that over him and make him stay for an hour the next time. He just took a deep breath and was about to head out when he heard someone come in.

"Hey, can you hand me a beer please?"

Kurt took a bottle and turned to give it to the owner of the voice and froze. There in front of him was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. He'd never been as mesmerized by someone as he was in that moment. They looked at each other and Kurt remembered that he was holding her beer. He took it in his left hand and held his right one out.

"Hi, I'm Kurt."

The woman took his hand and they both felt the electricity that sparked between them. Their eyes met as their hands remained joined.

"Jane. My name is Jane."

Kurt smiled "Nice to meet you Jane."

Jane smiled; it was the best smile he'd ever seen. He was acting like a teenager and he couldn't stop himself.

"So is the kitchen your room or are you avoiding the crowd?"

Kurt smiled.

"A bit of both really, I love to cook but the only reason why I came was because I was guilted into it!"

"Let me guess, by a certain computer whizz by any chance?"

"How did you guess?"

"That's how I ended up here."

"I don't get how she does it. I've tackled guys bigger and badder than Patterson but she finds a way to get to me…"

"…and she doesn't give up plus if you mess with her she has a…"

"…mean streak! I know! I really don't want to get on the wrong side of her, she scares me!"

"Tell me about it!" Jane agreed

They talked comfortably for a while, they stayed in the kitchen, and others came in and out. They were sitting at the table talking about this, that and the other. They both moved onto soft drinks after their beer.

"Jane! There you are I've been looking for you for about twenty minutes."

"Oh, hey, I was talking to Kurt, you should have texted me when you arrived."

The new guy looked at her.

"I did, several times."

Jane looked confused and took her cell out immediately and saw the several unread texts. She was embarrassed, she was so engrossed in the conversation she was having with Kurt that she didn't even here or feel her cell.

She gave the guy a sheepish look. The guy bent down and kissed her cheek even though he was aiming for her mouth and she turned her head at the last minute.

"Are you going to introduce me?" the guy asked

"Sorry, Kurt this is…this is…" Jane couldn't remember his name, her mind went blank.

The guy's eyebrows rose up and met his hairline.

"Oliver. My name is Oliver."

"Yes, Oliver, that's it! I've only had one beer I swear, and then we moved onto soft drinks. I must be more tired than I thought."

Oliver held his hand out and Kurt took it and shook it.

"Kurt."

Kurt watched as Oliver put his arm around Jane's shoulder he also noticed that she didn't lean into him. Kurt took that as his cue to leave, it was a shame, and he thought they could have had something but it wasn't meant to be. He stood up.

"Well, that should be my 15 mins!"

"15 mins?" asked Oliver

"I was biding my time in here until I could leave…"

"Kurt was guilt tripped into this just like I was. He only planned to stay for half an hour, so it should be around 8:30 right about now!"

"8:30?!" asked Oliver

"Yeah, I only planned to stay until then so I could leave without Patterson saying anything; our deal was 30 mins and not a minute more."

Oliver was looking between the two as if they were missing something.

"Er guys, it's nearly 10!"

Jane and Kurt just gaped at him. Kurt took his cell out to confirm and Jane looked at hers again and noticed the time this time.

"That's why I texted you several times to let you know that I was going to be late…"

"Oh wow! Kurt and I was talking, we must have just lost track of time…"

"Speaking of which, I really need to go now, my sofa and TV are calling to me. It was nice meeting both of you."

Kurt left as quickly as he could; he nearly made a fool out of himself. He nearly asked her on a date, thankfully he didn't so he didn't have to hear the 'I've got a boyfriend/ husband line.'

Jane watched him leave and felt disappointment, they didn't even exchange numbers.

Oliver watched Jane watch Kurt leave.

Oliver walked Jane home and when they got to her place he faced her.

"So I take it that I will not be invited up tonight or any other night…?"

Jane opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to figure out what to say but came up with nothing.

"It's ok. I hope you two are really happy. Take care." Oliver kissed her cheek goodbye

Three months later…

Jane was jogging in the park, she was nearly at the end of her run when someone ran past her and bumped into her causing her to twist her ankle and fall.

"Thanks for nothing MORON!" shouted Jane at the back of the fleeing person

"Jane?"

Jane turned at the sound of her name and was shocked to see Kurt. He looked as good as she remembered even though he was as sweaty as she was. She was imagining working up a sweat with him; she had to shake her head to get rid of those thoughts.

"Kurt? Funny seeing you here, do you usually run in the park? Is this your usual time? I haven't seen you before."

"Not really but they're redoing the gym at the office so here I am. Here, let me help you up."

Kurt reached down to help her up, he wrapped his arm around her waist and she did the same after several hops, Kurt could see that Jane wouldn't be able to make it to the nearby bench so he bent down and swooped her up.

"Oh, you don't really need to…"

Jane stopped talking when Kurt aimed a look in her direction. He made it to the bench, he was reluctant to put her down, he loved the feel of her in his arms, and he imagined carrying her to his bedroom but had to stop that trail of thinking.

He smelt of sweat and musk, she loved the smell of him. She wanted to smell him all day. It took everything in her not to inhale his scent; she instead settled for the discrete, she hoped, natural breathing in of his smell as her head was by his neck, her arm around his neck just to secure her body to his, she didn't want to fall did she?

He could feel her breath on his neck and the sensation that it was causing was making him catch his. He really wanted to sniff her head, he was getting a faint whiff of something but he couldn't put his finger on what it was, it wasn't like the overly floral stuff his sister favored, this was different. There was no way he could subtly get a better sniff without coming across as a creep so he settled for the faint whisps of something.

They made it to the bench and Kurt wanted to sit her in his lap but assumed that wouldn't go over too well so placed her on the bench.

Jane felt bereft when his arms were no longer around her, they felt so strong and safe, she was only in them for a few minutes at most but she felt so cherished while she was surrounded by them.

Kurt lifted her leg to his lap and he removed her sneaker and looked and felt around her ankle, she flinched as he touched a sensitive spot.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, I just didn't think it was that bad."

The way he was holding her foot and examining her ankle, the complete focus he had was hypnotizing, The caress she felt, his hands were so careful, not soft but still gentle she could just imagine him running those hands down her body and driving her body wild. She really hoped that he couldn't read her mind; she could feel herself blush at the thought.

"Are you alright?" asked Kurt "You seem to be feverish."

"No, I'm fine."

He looked at her for a couple of seconds before nodding his head.

"Ok, I think it's just a sprain. Do you want me to call Oliver for you?"

Jane gave him a surprised look.

"Oliver and I are no longer together. I met someone else…"

Kurt knew he was staring but he couldn't help it.

"Oh, ok."

Damn it! He'd missed his chance. Maybe it wasn't meant to be.

"So what's his number?" Kurt asked as he took his cell out.

"What's your number?"

Kurt looked at her quizzically and scrunched up his face, Jane thought he looked so cute when he was confused, she couldn't help but smile.

"My number? No, I need the number for your new boyfriend."

"Kurt, what's _**your**_ number?"

He looked at her as if she was speaking a different language and he saw the way she cocked her head to the side and how she had a patient smile on her face.

"My number?"

"Yes, your number!"

She watched as his ears turned pink.

"Oh…OH! My number…" he held out his hand and she gave him her cell and he entered his number. Once she had her cell back she made a call and his cell rang.

"Now you have mine!"

Kurt gave her a shy smile.

"Ok, I'm not usually slow, I swear!"

"No worries, I'm pretty sure we both have the rest of our lives!"

Now it was Jane's turn to blush.

The put their cells away and Kurt replaced the sneaker and pulled Jane back into his arms and stood and started to walk to his car. This time they each held on a little more tightly than before. If Jane nuzzled his neck, she wasn't embarrassed about it they both seemed to be on the same page. If Kurt held her closer to his body he didn't mind he relished having her body as close to his as he could.

He took her back to her apartment, he carried her again. Once they were inside, he placed her on her couch and removed her sneakers and elevated the sprained ankle. He went to the kitchen and took out some ice and placed it in a towel and went back to Jane and placed it on her ankle. She hissed at the temperature but said nothing. Kurt went back to the kitchen and looked in the cupboards and refrigerator and was shocked by what he saw or didn't see.

"Do you live only on take out?"

Jane heard the unbelievable tone behind the question.

"No?"

Kurt just stared at her.

"Neither Roman nor I can cook, we burn everything!"

"Roman?"

"Yeah, he's my brother."

Kurt had a curious look on his face.

"Younger brother?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Kurt shrugged.

"So you live with your younger brother?"

Jane's eyebrows reached her hair.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Considering that my younger sister and nephew live with me, how could I?"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

They smiled at each other in understanding.

"Any way, take out is better than home cooked food anyway, everyone knows that."

Kurt looked at her with an incredulous look and saw the sheepish expression on her face, he just shook his head.

"Ok, I'm going to head out; I'll be back in around 30 minutes."

"Ok, take my keys. I'm going to have a shower."

"Will you be ok by yourself?"

"Yes, or was that an offer to wash my back?"

Kurt looked at her dumbfounded, now he had a lot of images rushing through his brain.

"Hold that thought." Kurt croaked out

Jane smiled at his reaction. She knew instinctively that he wouldn't take her up on her offer but only because she was injured.

"I'll be back soon. Would it be ok for me to catch a shower when I get back?"

"Of course!"

Kurt was back within the thirty minutes, with two grocery bags and a sports bag. He left the sports bag by the sofa. And then he got to restocking the refrigerator. Then he had a quick shower before he began to get the only two pots she had out of the cupboard all the while muttering about people not having the right equipment. She knew that her kitchen would be filling up with more pots, pans and any other equipment Chef Weller thought was important to have.

Within 30 minutes he had an amazing chicken stir fry ready. With the first forkful Jane moaned loudly, all Kurt could think of was would Jane moan the same way when he was inside her, he really hoped so. He watched as she ate. She loved every mouthful. He tried to clear his head. He tried to focus on his food but he was getting distracted by Jane.

"So, do you still think take out is better than home cooked food?"

Jane smirked and gave him a cheeky look.

"Well, this is one meal; I can't really make a decision until I've got more data…"

"How about you try my Thai green curry next time?"

"I say when?"

Kurt chuckled at her enthusiasm. He took their dirty dishes to the sink and washed them. He brought dessert of ice cream for both of them. Kurt looked around the apartment and it was lived in. They had the TV on but they talked through whatever was on. Eventually Jane fell asleep leaning against him. He laid her down on the sofa, covered her with the throw that was on the back. He didn't feel comfortable going into her bedroom without her permission. He kissed her temple, placed her cell within reach and left a note for her and let himself out.

Jane called him the next morning to thank him for the meal and taking care of her and to apologize for falling asleep on him. They talked for a while. Kurt had to end the call but promised to call her later that night. When he did, they talked for hours; both were reluctant to end the call.

Kurt met Roman a couple of days later.

Kurt knocked on the door only to have it opened by a young guy with sandy blond hair and a goatee.

"You must be Kurt."

"You must be Roman."

Roman opened the door wider to let Kurt in.

"Hey Liar, your date's here!" Roman called out

"Hey doofus, at least I have a date!" Jane replied

Roman turned to Kurt who was listening with a grin on his face.

"You shouldn't believe anything she says, she's a pathological LIAR!"

" **Romana** , you better be gone by the time I get out there. Kurt don't listen to him, he's just being his usual annoying self."

"Oh by the way she really likes you, I heard her telling Patterson and Tasha about you, there was a lot of giggling and sighing about your gorgeous blue eyes…"

"ROMAN IAN DOE! I swear…"

With a look at Kurt, Roman smiled.

"That's my cue to leave!"

Jane came into the living room just as the front door closed behind her brother.

"I take it I arrived while you two were in the middle of something?" Kurt said with a smile

Jane rolled her eyes. He took her face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss, their first. It was short and sweet. Jane sighed when they parted. It wasn't enough for Jane so she pulled him down for another kiss; this one was a little more heated. When they parted her eyes were glazed.

"You know, Tasha stopped by today to go out with Patterson for lunch. I know her a little. She said she loved the shirt I was wearing as it brought out the blue in my eyes. Then they both burst out laughing!" He watched as Jane groaned and leaned her forehead against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight while he chuckled.

He started to make his famous curry.

"So what was that about?" Kurt asked indicated the door

Jane took a deep breath before she explained.

"Roman is a little upset with me."

"Why?" asked a perplexed Kurt

"Well, after you left, when I sprained my ankle, Roman came back and saw me asleep on the couch, he noticed the chicken stir fry and had some and was amazed by how good it was and said I lied to him all this time about how bad home cooked food was. Now he's in a mood. He keeps on calling me Liar now instead of Jane. Especially since I told him that you were making your famous curry and he really wanted to try it."

"He could have stayed…"

"No, just no. I'm not having a date with my brother there, just no!"

"Fair enough but I always cook too much anyway, so there'll be leftovers for him."

"You're so great!"

Kurt would cook for Jane a couple of times a week, for at least one of them Roman would be there. He would watch and sometimes help Kurt in the kitchen and stay for the meal, however as soon as he had his last bite he would leave the apartment giving them time to themselves. They would also go out. The two siblings, Roman and Sarah, got along great, they both lamented being the younger sibling causing Jane and Kurt to share a knowing look. Sawyer loved having another Uncle. Sarah and Jane became fast friends.

They would take turns where they slept once they took that step. When they were at Kurt's, they couldn't be as loud as they wanted as they didn't want Sawyer to ask any questions. But when it came to staying at Jane's, neither cared about their volume much to Roman's dismay. Kurt took pity on him and bought him some noise cancelling headphones.

Almost a year after the party…

Kurt and Jane were walking hand in hand back to her place.

"Jane?"

Both Jane and Kurt stopped and turned around at the sound of her name. They both watched as they saw Oliver walking towards them. They let go of their hands and Jane hugged Oliver.

"Oliver, it's great to see you. How are you?"

Kurt shook Oliver's hand.

"I'm good thanks, busy as ever but good. So how are the both of you?"

"We're great thanks."

They caught up for a couple of minutes.

"So, I'm assuming that you're going to be celebrating your first anniversary any day soon, right?" Oliver asked

Kurt looked confused.

"No, our anniversary is in three months."

Kurt saw the confused look on Oliver's face and the look he shot Jane.

"Ok, well I better get going! It was good to see you, take care."

"Yeah, you too." Said Jane

Jane and Kurt continued back to her place.

A couple of hours later after they had finished their latest round of love making, Jane was resting atop of Kurt, he was lazily stroking her bare back.

"What was all of that about?" asked Kurt

Jane sighed and placed her chin on her hands and looked up at Kurt.

"That night that when we met?" Kurt nodded for her to continue "Well, that's when Oliver and I broke up."

Kurt was shocked.

Jane leaned up to kiss him.

"He was supposed to stay the night that night; it would have been our first time together."

Kurt scrunched up his face.

"Weren't you two together for months though?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to rush anything."

"But…"

"I know, I know, I slept with you on our first date!"

"No you didn't!"

Jane looked at him in confusion.

"Yes, I did!"

"No you didn't. I cooked you chicken stir fry and you fell asleep on the couch!"

Jane giggled.

"That wasn't our first date."

"Yes, it was, I cooked for you so it was our first date!"

Jane just shook her head.

"I'm talking about when we went out to that wonderful Italian restaurant, and then we ended up in this bed."

"Yeah but we knew each other for weeks by then. Did I rush you?"

"If you remember, I jumped you!"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm, that was good!"

"Anyway, Oliver walked me home after the party and as we got to the front of the apartment he knew that he wasn't going to be invited in and he knew it was because of you. So he kissed me goodbye and wished us well. He must have assumed we got together straight away."

"If only! Those next three months were the longest of my life. I'm so grateful to whoever decided to redo the gym. If it wasn't for that then we may never have met up again."

"Don't count on it. I was going to ask Patterson for your number. I was working up the courage to do so. She may have said no."

"Oh please, she's been planning our wedding since a month after we got together!"

"So how long do you think we can keep our engagement quiet?" Jane asked as she looked at the gorgeous ring Kurt put on her finger a couple of hours earlier.

"Hmmmmm, well a minute after Sarah and Roman receive the photo of your hand with the ring, Sarah, Patterson and Tasha will be bombarding you with ideas for the wedding. Whereas Roman will want to meet up with me to warn me about what would happen to me if I ever hurt you!"

Jane groaned and dropped her head to his chest which made him laugh. He pulled her up his body and kissed her, their next bout of love making lasted for a while. They finally got to sleep in the early hours of the morning. They were both so tired that they slept through all of the numerous texts and calls they each received after the photo was sent at the pre-planned time.


End file.
